Act of Military Surrender
We the undersigned, acting by authority of the Fraulin High Command, hereby unconditionally surrender to the Novus Supreme General, the United Dictorian Republic (henceforth acknowledged as the UDR) Defense Force and simultaneously the Confederacy High Command all forces on land, sea, and in the air who are at this date under Fraulin control. ' ' # The Fraulin High Command will at once issue order to all military, naval, and air authorities and forces to cease active operations immediately following the signing of this document on GAM 13th, and to remain in the positions occupied at that time. No ship, vessel, or aircraft is to be scuttled, or any damage done to their hull, machinery or equipment. ' ' # The nation of FRAULIN shall be allowed a defense force of no more than FORTY 40 THOUSAND per city, as of the signing of this document FOUR, until this date in 340AFG. This means a combined military presence of more than ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY 160 THOUSAND is strictly prohibited in any circumstance. ' ' # The nation of NOVUS IMPERIUM will receive full control of all ships, vessels, and aircraft currently under the control of Fraulin High Command, and any further orders to relinquished ships, vessels, or aircraft are under the freedom and discretion of the Novus Supreme General. ' ' # All resources produced by any mines, wells, or other means in the nation of FRAULIN, and its territories, for the next FIVE years, until 332AFG, will be relinquished, for free use and discretion, to NOVUS IMPERIUM. ' ' # The most southern city of FRAULIN mainland will hold an occupational military force of ONE HUNDRED 100 THOUSAND led by the Novus Supreme General. This force is a non-aggressive one, however, any actions taken against this force or its higher command, whether by FRAULIN civilians or the Fraulin High Command, will be acted upon using force, lethal or otherwise, under the discretion of the Novus Supreme General and the military command in that region. The Fraulin High Command is directly responsible for any and all of its civilians within its borders for acts against NOVUS military or high command. ' ' # All nuclear armament and equipment, including transport, whether in the form of aircraft or self-propulsion, and weaponry, in the form of raw material, bomb, or warhead, are to be disassembled and all materials will be relinquished to NOVUS IMPERIUM. The production, manufacturing, and distribution, whether within FRAULIN borders or to foreign nations, is strictly prohibited for the entirety of FRAULIN's existence. This will remain in effect until deemed necessary by NOVUS IMPERIUM and its allies. In the event of nuclear armament production and usage, on any nation and its people, this document can and will be used in convention against the Fraulin High Command as proof of a war crime. The nation and its people are subject to persecution at the discretion of the Novus Dominus, Council, and Supreme General. ' ' # In the event of the Fraulin High Command or any of the forces under their control failing to act in accordance with this Act of Surrender, the Novus Supreme General, UDR Defense Force, and thd Confederacy High Command will take such punitive or other action as they deem appropriate. ' ' Signed in DOMINUS on the 13th day of GAM, 327AFG. ' ' On behalf of the Fraulin High Command. ' ' IN THE PRESENCE OF ' ' On behalf of the Novus Supreme General. ' ' On behalf of the UDR Defense Force. ' ' On behalf of the Confederacy High Command.